


a form of respect

by Hirocket



Series: doomcio oneshots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Akande just wants a dog, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Hana owns a poodle, Lúcio loves the sun, M/M, Short & Sweet, dog park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirocket/pseuds/Hirocket
Summary: In Lúcio's opinion, everyone looks nicer in the sunlight.





	a form of respect

“Lúcio,” Hana tugs on his sleeve insistently, “I think that guy is going to kill my dog.” 

It’s one of the rare days off when Lúcio’s vacation lines up with Hana’s, and of course they’re taking advantage of that. Today, they’re at a dog park with Hana’s miniature poodle, Nabi, whom Lúcio affectionately calls “Rabies” sometimes. 

He picks up Nabi’s crusty, slobbery tennis ball and chucks it across the field, watching as the dumb ball of fluff races after it like a headless chicken, tailed by several other dogs excitedly trying to sniff her butt and run at the same time. “Nah, who’d want to kill this sweetheart?” 

“Shut up, you hate her.” Hana snorts, gaze trailing after Nabi as she rolls around in the grass dangerously close to a pile of poop. 

“I don’t hate her!” Lúcio argues. “We just have a very rocky relationship, and have to work our problems out in a healthy and communicative way.” 

They pause and watch Nabi bite some poor Labrador’s tail. Hana says slowly, as if as an afterthought, “She can’t speak.” 

“Exactly!” 

Hana rolls her eyes. “No, but seriously. Two o’clock.” 

Lúcio slowly turns around in a clockwise circle. “Two o’clock to my left or to my right?” 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake --” Hana grabs Lúcio’s shoulders and spins him around towards the benches. “You’re a field medic, _babo_ , how do you even function?!” 

It takes Lúcio a moment, but his eyes finally adjust and center on the guy who Hana’s presumably talking about. He’s a great, hulking figure of a man, half-hidden by a tree and practically emitting waves of “I know I’m scary but I promise I’m trying to look small”. Of course, his eyes contradict that, a fierce glower covering the discomfort in his expression. 

Lúcio laughs out loud. “If anything, I think he’s going to steal your dog, Hana!” 

Hana gives the man another cursory glance before turning back to kick Nabi’s slimy toy again. “He’d better not, I’ll kick his ass. Steal someone else’s dog.” 

“We’ll fight him.” Lúcio promises, taking a couple steps back and seating himself at a sunny bench. He tilts his head towards the sky, feeling the rays soak into his wind-blown, goosebumped skin and relaxing visibly. 

Hana settles into a seat next to him, glancing over at her friend’s blissful expression and grinning, leaning forward to rest her head in her hands. A comfortable silence hangs over the two, enveloping them in a nice bubble of warmth as they watch Nabi and her new friends play tug-of-war. It’s been a long time since Lúcio has been this calm and relaxed, and he can’t imagine that it’s been much shorter for Hana, either. For such young and bright people, they are less of fools than they ever should have been. 

Nabi runs back to Hana, having lost her tennis ball as per routine every time, and Hana welcomes her slobbery, excitable dog back with open arms. She jumps into her lap with surprising agility, giving a full-body shake and spraying mud all over the pair. Lúcio groans weakly, while Hana starts laughing at the look on his face, barely minding her own muddy pants and flecked hair. 

“Aw, c’mon, Nabi!” he protests, wiping an arm across his face. “I thought we were being nice to each other today!”

Nabi gives Lúcio a very self-important look from where she perches on Hana’s legs. Lúcio sticks his tongue out at her. 

“Settle down, you two.” Hana scolds. “We have a more pressing issue right now besides your petty argument.” 

“It’s our day off, Hana.” Lúcio raises his hands to his face and whines through his fingers. “The fuck could be more --” 

“Dog thief coming right towards us, _babo_.” She nods somewhat obviously towards the skulking figure, who does seem to be walking towards them. In the sunlight, he looks so much less intimidating, the brightness making his still enormous silhouette’s sharp edges soften somewhat. He seems to also have fallen victim to the sun’s pleasant embrace, relaxing into a more comfortable stance as he ambles over to them. 

Hana shakes her head at Lúcio. “Stop staring.” 

Lúcio bites his lip, turning back to his friend. She laughs, patting his cheek with a muddy hand and pinching his ear. “You’re so obvious. I’ll do the talking.” 

He doesn’t have a chance to respond, because said dog thief has stopped right in front of them, and is looking directly at him, much to his horror. 

“Is this your dog?” he asks, voice rumbling deeply as he gestures to Nabi. Lúcio opens his mouth to respond, no noise coming out. 

“She’s mine, actually.” Hana cuts in smartly, drawing his attention to her.

He glances at Lúcio again before looking back at Hana to address her directly. “She’s a beautiful dog. Would it be possible if I could pet her?” 

“Yeah, of course!” Hana chirps. “She’s kinda dirty right now, though. Too much play.” 

Lúcio watches the man stoop to pet small Nabi with his big hands, practically choking on air when he notices that his hands are bigger than her head. Hana reaches over to gently push his lower jaw back up to close his mouth. 

_Respect on this level,_ Lúcio thinks to himself, _is probably dangerous._

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad and awkward i'm really sorry! i'm doing my best 
> 
> I have a tumblr (aphrotemis.tumblr.com)! I don't post a lot on it which is why it looks kinda generic, but I'm always looking for ideas for practice so if you have one for me, I'd appreciate it!! :D


End file.
